Origins of the Guidelines
by Bird Of Despair
Summary: The origins of the guidelines posted by 'The Indigo Raven2002,' full of humor and annoyance towards the other Titans Watch their adventures and the reasons for rules.
1. Chapter 1

**I requested to do this, and was allowed to do it, so I happily present to you the origin of the guidelines written by The Indigo Raven2002. So please go check out her stories and the story that this is based off of, and smash that favorite button. **

**Ok, let us begin!**

**_RULE TWO: Do NOT Copy The 37 Things To Do In An Elevator. _**

**_Part One_**

_((Kid Flash's/Wally's POV))_

_"Come on Robiiiiinnnnnn!" _I groaned in annoyance as I pressed the button to the elevator several times. The Boy Blunder was shoving stuff into his bag as he walked over, soon snapping the clips together and throwing it over his shoulder.

The elevator was going so SLOW! The door took a painful six minutes just to OPEN! Ughh, why couldn't we just take the stairs!? If I'd taken the stairs I'd have been upstairs in seven seconds- flat. But nnooo! We had to go upstairs THIRTY-SEVEN floors, picking up over A HUNDRED titans in the elevator! I mean sure, the elevator could hold a ton of people but still!

I stepped inside and he moved so that he was behind m.e. I pressed the second floor button and leaned against the wall to wait.

_Mreow._

A sound just like a tiny kitten rang in the elevator and I looked around for it. Turning, I looked at Robin, "was that you?"

He gave a shake of the head, "no," he murmured confused, "wasn't me..."

I sighed and turned with my back to him.

_Meow. Meow... Mrrreeeoooowwww._

I turned to face him once more and frowned. "Dude, cut it out!"

He just gave a smile and shrugged, "not me..."

As the elevator stopped on the second floor, another drawn out, long meow came to my ears.

Great. Robin is being a stupid little troll...

_-Floor Two-_

Jinx and Starfire stepped onto the lift and I began to chat with the two, all of us paying Robin no mind., that is until his communicator began to blare, "na, na, na, na-na, na, na, BATMAN!'

We all turned to stare. That was Rob's ringtone? Of all things, that was it? Wow...

The song repeated again, twice, thrice, four times, five, six, seven, ten, fifteen, twenty... Argh!

"Are you going to answer tat?" I snapped.

"What? " He smiled innocently.

"The communicator," I said, "obviously."

He just smiled.

Fifty times. Sixty. Seventy. Eighty. Ninety. A Hundred.

"ANSWER THE DAMN CALL!" Jinx screamed as we hit the third floor. I knew he was copying this stuff from the internet, but it was beginning to piss me off to the point were I wished that I could rid the earth of its horrible presence.

It played the bat theme twelve more tomes before the elevator stopped to let Raven on, and Robin reached into his pocket to grab his comm. He put it to his ear and smiled, "oh, hey Babs~!"

**-Floor Three-**

Robin hung up his comm and stuck it into his pocket, pulling out a piece of chalk in its place. Oh no...

He made a mark just at my feet and began to make a square, pushing the girls out of the way. as he made a box around most of the elevator. "This is my personal space," he said proudly.

"Okkaaayy then," Raven said with a slight roll to her words as she slightly stepped into the box.

"GET OUT OF MY SPACE!" Robin screamed loudly.

"I am not even near you!" Raven defended.

"Yes you are!"

Three sighs rang through the room and Starfire just blinked in confusion. Meanwhile, Robin gave a cackle. Stupid, stupid, spikey haired troll...

**-Forth Floor-**

Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumblebee got on at the fourth floor, and Speedy dragged a large, blue, cooler in and dropped it down right inside the square.! The archer was in on this?!

Great...

We all leaned forward towards the two to read the words on the cooler, stepping past the line to see the black letters that read 'Human Head.'

Wait, what!?

That just had to be an empty cooler! Titans do NOT need heads in coolers... Or do we...?

**-Floor Five- **

I've made my choice, I am joining the beasts! Id read '37 Things To Do In An Elevator' enough times to know everything about it. So why not use that all-powerful knowledge?!

I pulled a pen from my pocket and let it drop to the floor, then another, and one more. Then I left them.

Aqualad, Jinx, and Bumblebee went to pick them up a second later.

"HEY THOSE ARE MINE!" I screamed, they all jumped.

"We were just trying to help!" Bumblebee said defensively stepping back.

"Out of our space!" Speedy and Rob cried in unison. She stepped forward.

"We weren't going to take them!"

"Yes you were!" I yelled loudly.

"They just dropped the pens and slowly stepped away. I chuckled and picked them up, moving into the boxed area and smiling.

**-Floor Six-**

We stopped once more for Beastboy and Cyborg to get on. Speedy, Rob, and I made a show of screaming at them to get out of our space as we sat in the corner on top of the cooler.

The Speedy smirked and got up, with us following, he turned and mouthed the word 'socks.'

I gave a girl like giggle and stepped behind BB and tapped his shoulder then whispered, "I'm wearing new socks today..."

"Uh... Ok...?"

With that I gave a laugh and continued to Raven, "I'm wearing new socks today..."

She gave a growl and I quickly moved on. This was kinda fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Floor Seven, Eight, Nine-**

Before we even got to the next floors, I was standing in the corner facing the wall as Argent entered the lift. I didn't move and Speedy and Robin pretended it was normal. Everyone else stared. I gave a mock sniffle as we were reaching floor eight, and whispered in a soft cry-like voice. "My kit-kat died three year ago today..."

Speedy and Rob fell over laughing as Cyborg and Pantha gave us weird looks the door shut us all in the elevator, since we'd made the box on the floor, they were all bunched up on one side of the lift.

Robin slowly opened his bag and we peeked inside, "got enough air?" Speedy called.

"Need anything?" I added with a smile.

The others just stare at us. Probably noting themselves to search for medications later.

When arriving at floor nine, I quickly pulled the strings of the bag closed. "Quick Rob!"I said loudly, "hide it!"

The passengers getting on blinked.

**-Floors Ten and Eleven-**

**"**Ding!" Robin said loudly as the elevator stopped at floor ten. As a couple people stepped on, Speedy and I made engine revving noises, and when the stooped inside, we made screeching sounds like tires.

We went to floor eleen.

"Ding."

Engine noises.

Screech.

Groans.

Mutters.

Laughs.

**-Twelve-**

"Hello there," Robin said warmly, shaking a very confused Hot Spot's hand, "welcome to our elevator... You can call me admiral."

He stepped towards Jericho, "hello and welcome to the elevator, I am admiral..."

There were several groans and Robin ducked away from several hexes. He gave a cackle, and rejoined us at the personal space box.

**-Thirteen-**

Robin looked around the lift after it'd been silent for awhile, "what...? Is that..."

"Is someone's beeper going off?"He asked in a confused tone.

"Who uses beepers...?" Beastboy asked stupidly.

"So it t'was your beeper!" I yelled accusingly.

"Uh..."

**-Fourteen, Fifteen, Sixteen-**

Rob, Speedy, and I kicked off our shoes and sat them on top of our cooler. We all glared at everyone else, "take those shoes off! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

After some arguing, we got a couple people to take their shoes off.

When Wonder Girl stepped into the lift and didn't do so, we gasped, "you should be ashamed!"

There were several face-palms and people began banging their heads on the walls.

"Y'know this reminds me of being buried alive..." Rob said thoughtfully as we left floor fifteen, "remember that Speedy? Ahh those were there days..."

We stopped at floor sixteen, "DING."

More stepped on and the door closed. I gave everyone a reassuring smile and put my hands up calmingly, "don't worry, they open back up."


End file.
